Ruby Gloom  Follow the gloomy brick road x
by staclouica
Summary: My Ruby Gloom Story, changed a few of the charatcers personalitys a smidge, or maybe i just brought them out a little? you be the judge of that. Erm 2 new characters  one who i found as ruby glooms boyfreind on her myspace page thats Martin and also Jake


I got the picture from Ruby Glooms MySpace :D she gave me inspiration love ya rubs :) ( this is not a poem. It is a story of many. The beggining is a poem however ;D) I made this up myself please no copying. Review. And Thank you for reading. x p.s I didn't do any of the drawings

**Chapter 1**

**Gloomsville**

Wait til darkness then follows these rules. Drive round all corners until confused. Look across towards the moonlight. There a gloomy brick road will be in sight. Go down until you see a hill. Walk up the hill into Gloomsville. But don't you dare go through the sign as up the steep road along side it is mine. And although almost purple. Although almost bright. It will help you escape that dark moonlight. Knock upon the door and there you ll see a red haired girl called ruby. Her awesome crew of but a few will let you into there world. But only if your a kind boy or girl. So don't hesitate and don't you fear. Follow these rules and arrive here.

''Good morning Ruby. Good morning Ruby. Good morning Ruby.'' I pulled up my eye mask and opened my eyes letting out a yawn. I looked up to the window were Iris was bouncing. ''Good morning Ruby. Good morning Ruby.'' ''Morning Iris.'' i stretched before placing my feet into my warm stripy socks and slowly placing them into my shoes. The door flung open and there was Frank and Len "Rubbyyyy Glooooom you smell sweaty so were perfume." Len pulled some amusing faces as he made the guitar screech as loud as possible. My hands shot over my ears. "Morning guys." "want to hear some more rubs? we have death by pudding? Crabs in the kitchen? Stink for a drink?" "Erm no thanks guys" they played more loud screeches as they left through the door slamming it behind them. Silence at last.

I walked over to my vanity table and gelled my hair up into its rightful position and then. Knock knock.

"Who's there?"

"I"

"I who?"

The doors slowly opened and there stood Misery.

"I cant believe i forgot my key"

I let out a small laugh. "Morning Ruby" "Morning Misery." "Breakfast in 10 minutes" _**If **she can make it down the stairs that fast!_ "Ahh yeah ok Misery I'll be down in a minute." with that she left. I put on my Day&Night deodorant on and sprayed my favourite perfume L'et E'm S'mell by S melly coowe. I put it on everyday since i got a _boyfriend_. I stood up and closed the door not looking to see if Doom Kitty was awake yet. _Oh well she always finds some way to leave the house anyway._ I thought to myself as i went downstairs.

I arrived in the kitchen 2 minutes later and Misery was just going in. real shocker there. I know it may seem like i don't like Misery. Which is _WRONG!. _Its just that she's so slow that it can be annoying sometimes. "Hey ruby!" _hey ruby _must of echoed around the room about 5 times. "Morning guys" I looked around and saw Misery going to the cupboard to get the bowls ready for the cereal , Frank and Len were writing down something on paper probably lyrics for there new song , Scaredy Bat was playing with his drums in the corner of the room and Iris was checking her hair and make-up. She's changed allot these past few years appearance wise. And kind of attitude wise as well. Since she started dating Jake ( an emo skater and guitar player in local band **WE RAWK SAWKS**!) She s just acted so strange. She s never around anymore she s always with Katy her rather snobby and not to mention slutty BFF. Its like i don't exist to her anymore. Sure she wakes me up and speaks to me. But its not as often as she used to. I then looked and saw that she had her new I Coffin 350q phone on the table and was constantly texting on it. _another silent breakfast then?_ I thought.

I sat down and Misery placed my bowl of cereal in front of me "Thanks Misery" I said as she did so. She then passed Iris hers and . .Nothing. Not a thank you. Not a smile. Not even a look up from the table. And then something happened. Something that really annoyed me. There was a knock at the door and then.

"Right see ya later guys."

We all looked up astonished. "What do you mean Iris?" Asked Misery.

"I'm going out."

"Without your breakfast?"

"Yes Misery get over it YOUR NOT MY MUM!"

That crossed the line. Misery dropped the bowl she was carrying AKA Scaredy Bats breakfast and ran off screaming in anger. We all just stared. I left my breakfast and walked to the door with Iris.

"Iris you've been acting so weird lately. Your never here. WE hardly speak!. And you just shouted at Misery for no apparent reason."

She looked like she was about to snap with anger but then she stopped.

"I'm sorry Ruby I'll make it up to you, k?"

I hated it when she did that. Made me feel like i was 5 or something. That was another thing she'd been doing allot of lately.

"No its not **k** Iris."

I looked up at her

"Its not **k **at all"

She opened the door and there stood Jake of course looking as gorgeous as ever in that hoodie he looks so sexy in. Yes i think Iris boyfriend is fit. SO WHAT!. Its not the end of the world. Besides. I m not _crushing_ on him. I have my _own _boyfriend. Its just he s just sooooo dreamy.

**Chapter 2**

**Boyfriends**

So there he is Jake standing still looking from Me to Iris , Me to Iris and then he finally said "So are we going or **WUT?" **Ahh there it was his only downer he speaks like he s writing on Msn or texting someone. And to say he's emo he also talks quite chavvy saying things like _Merrt_ and _Ya man _and other informal uses of English. Call me sarcastic or just plain over the top but oh **BOY** is that annoying.

"Yeah babes. Me and Ruby were just having a chat weren't we." She said this in such a babyish voice. Emphasising my name as if i was some pathetic little child who d just been told of. Why has she been acting so out of character? I decided to not let it bother me.

The door closed and i walked back into the kitchen. Everyone was staring at the door when i came through. Luckily Misery was back. She was sat at the table slurping the _**Chits&Bits **_( her favourite cereal ) and milk of her spoon.

"So what happened?" Asked Skull Boy His eyes near popping out of his skull with interest.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"That's what i said _isn't it_?"

I sat at the table feeling bad about the attitude I'd just used. But i was just so mad at Iris that i wasn't thinking straight.

"Sorry"

''That's ok."

I could see it wasn't. His face was so. Well the only word i can think to describe it is Humph. I know what your thinking , Humph? that's the only word you got. Well ok then. Sad. Down. Almost gormless in self sadness. Okay maybe that s to far but people have been saying that he's been acting down lately. Or more specifically when me and Martin started dating. Or more specifically still, 2 weeks ago. I know I know. Its only early days but i really love and care for him and he feels the same for me I just guess Skull Boy felt that way about me as well? Well apparently so. But yesterday i saw him with a girl. Who i have never seen before and they looked like they were together so obviously he hasn't let it stop him from finding happiness if he is in fact jealous.

'Which he s not.'

'I don't think.'

Anyway. I carried on eating my now soggy **_Deadies_** that only I eat because no one else seems to like them for some reason i am unbeknown to, and everything seemed fine everyone seemed happy. Well Misery seemed neutral but she s never truly happy anyway so yeah it appeared everyone was over the Iris situation. Unless they were just keeping there anger in. Like me.

I walked upstairs after breakfast and checked my phone a simple boring and not to mention cheap gravestone 25 , last years favourite. But so what!. Who needs the latest phone. **I'M NOT IRIS!.**

Ok so yet again i went over the top but I'm not and i wouldn't want to be that well. BLEH! yeah that's right Bleh!.

So i am still angry. But I'm sure you can see why. She was just so rude and immature. You wouldn't guess she's 2 YEARS older than me. Yes ME. The uber-mature one.

But oh well. Her less. Her patheticness. And one things for sure. I won t be giving her the sympathy she s going to need in the long run. NOT AT ALL.

I decided to lay on my bed and have a nap. After all there was nothing better to do.

**Chapter 3**

**That's life for ya!**

"RUBY! RUBY! RUBY!" I awoke confused at what the shouting was about I rushed downstairs and there stood Misery by the door.

"Someone at the door for you."

"What? that was it? Should've known this is Misery were talking about."

I opened the door with a smile on my face trying to look as believably happy as possible. And then the smile on my face became real.

"MARTIN!" i gave him a huge hug. Which he gave back until having to loosen it because neither of us could breathe.

"Hayy!" how totally cheesie not pronouncing hey right in a attempt to sound cute = him laughing and me looking like an idiot. But ah well. I don't think he cared.

And then someone else was coming down the driveway someone who i didn't recognise. And then as she came closer i did.

The girl who Skull Boy had been with.

I smiled and she walked past not even looking at me. Then i turned round and noticed Skull Boy was standing there and that's why. I hope. Unless she's extremely nasty or Skull Boy said something about me so she hates me!. No. I was being paranoid. Almost, Jealous ., but why would i be jealous. I mean i am dating Martin. And i don't have feelings for Skull Boy. Do i?.

"No."

"Surely not."

"I love Martin."

"Right?"

Then i blinked and they were walking of down the road to Gloomsville. No doubt going to a café were they'll share muddy bloody pie. Our favourite that we used to share when we were little and then they will walk and talk down various streets til about 7pm like we used to do when we were 5 and then unlike us they will kiss beneath a lamppost which is what i always wanted to do.

Wait.

What?.

Omg i do fancy Skull Boy. Then a tear fell down my cheek.

"Erm ruby are you ok."

I looked to the right were there was a hand on my shoulder then the left were i saw Martin.

"You ve been in a world of your own for like 10minutes! He looked right at me in the eyes Are you crying?"

"What?. Nooo." I let out a unfortunately very unbelievable and almost sarcastic laugh "ahhh, its hay fever. yep. that's right hay fever" Oh god i sounded like an idiot now. There were hardly any flowers in my garden and i also don't suffer from hayfever. And martin , being my boyfriend and all, knows that.

He laughed. "honey you don't have hayfever. What's wrong."

Think think.

"Iris"

"Huh?"

"She s been so weird lately and nasty to well everyone and I'm worried."

It was the truth. But still a lie. Although i was upset and angry with Iris this wasn't why i was crying. I was crying about Skull Boy. But i couldn't tell him that could i. Oh sorry martin i love Skull Boy. Yeah coz I'm going to say that.

"Its ok Ruby."

He kissed me. But unusually i didn't enjoy it.

"I need sleep so I'll see you later." i hugged him then went inside.

your being stupid. You ll be better tomorrow. Or even better this is all a dream. A useless meaningless dream. But it wasn't. I woke up the next morning alone. No iris bouncing outside and no Frank and Len. Then. Knock knock.

"Whose there?"

"I"

"I who?"

The door slowly opened as it did every morning and there stood misery.

"I forgot my key. Again"

"Good Morning Misery"

"Is it?"

"Pardon?"

"Iris didn't get back until 3.30am when she came in she was drunk. And threw up everywhere."

"What? she s only ever been drunk once and that was at our Christmas party! and she was only tipsy!"

"Yes well she was and she's still in bed. Sick. Because she was stupid. Of course. So Frank and Len were told to not play music as she has a headache. Of course. So yeah. Breakfast is in".

"10 minutes."

"exactly"

So all of yesterday was real? Joy! so that means i have feelings for Skull Boy. And he s got a girlfriend. And i have a boyfriend. Who i don't think i like anymore. And and. Omg! he s downstairs. How am i going to go downstairs.

12minutes later i went downstairs and stepped in the kitchen, Misery was just serving breakfast.

"Good morning ruby." "Morning."

I smiled at Skull Boy as i sat down. He smiled back. "How's your girlfriend?"

"Pardon?"

"Your girlfriend?"

"Abby? she s not my girlfriend. We travel on the bus into Gloomsville together to meet the guys and gals in my group. Or gang if you must call it that. I wouldn't however as its irregular"

"SHE'S NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" i shouted this so loud everyone stared and my face was beaming with excitement. They were all still staring.

"I mean cool." ***cough* **oh god that just made it even more suspicious. why did i have to cough!.

"Well i got nothing to do today" said skull boy randomly

"ME. ahem. me neither want to hang out?" ok i lied. I was meant to go out with Martin today. But hey apparently i have feelings for Skull Boy.

Then i stopped and said

"Oh wait no sorry i am going out with Martin today"

"Oh ok, that's fine"

he carried on eating and so did I. I know what your thinking. Why? and the answer is. I love Martin. And yes i love Skull Boy to. And i always have but i can never be with him because if something goes wrong i loose my true best friend. And i am sure Martin wouldn't ever speak to me again. And he s such a great guy. And i do love him. Even if i may love Skull Boy. More?. Oh i don't know anymore.

**Chapter 4**

**Family Feud!**

I went into the living room. I hadn't been in there for ages so I'd kind of forgot what it looked like. I sat by the piano and played a song that Me, Iris and Skull Boy wrote when we were little.

_**Friends. Are Forever. And Friends Love Each O-Other and I love you because you love me.**_

_**Oh happiness comes from us. Sadness in Gloomsville is never gloomy not when it comes from us.**_

_**As were always happy. And were never sad. We keep the gloom from Gloomsville and that. Is. That**_.

I started to think back to memories from when we were little. Toddlers walking together. When me and Iris had argument because i won the crawling race in nursery. And how Skull Boy laughed at us so hard he poo d himself so then we laughed and became back friends. And when we were 5 and we made cookies together and Skull Boy was really annoying because he kept trying to eat all the cookies. And how we became back friends when he made 2 special cookies one for me and one for Iris which was a skull with a bow on that said sorry at the back. Then we were friends again. And i wondered. How do we get out of this one?

I feel uncomfortable around Skull Boy. Me and Iris wont speak. Iris is acting stupid so Skull Boy doesn't like her. Skull Boys annoying me by asking to many questions. And then i stopped playing the piano and sat deep in thought. Deep in sadness.

**"WHY! I AM NEVER SAD! NEVER! WHY NOW! WHY ME!"**

My screaming voice echoed through the living room and i stood up , left the room , grabbed my coat and left. The house that is.

I walked right down that steep road. Almost in tears. I didn't have my phone or my watch so i had no idea what time it was. And i don't even think anyone knew I'd gone. Then i saw Martin. He was walking up to the house.

"Oh hi ruby"

I walked right past him. I saw he was there but i didn't feel like acknowledging him. Not right now. Not when i was mad.

"Err Ruby hello"

"Err Martin goodbye"

Omg! how nasty of me. How could i be so mean. I totally ruined what i stand by. I just did a total Iris!. I turned round.

"Martin. I m sorry. I"

"Save it Ruby"

He stormed of down the path. I walked after him. Then he ran and shouted **"DONT BOTHER FOLLOWING ME!"**

I cried. Then i screamed. I grabbed my hair ragging myself to the bottom of the path. Then i rose.

I stood in silence before walking to the park. It was getting dark now. It must be about 2-3 o clock. Although dark( ish ) the moon wasn't out yet so i had nothing to look up to. Nothing to speak to. It was cold so no sun. Nothing. Then.

"Hey Ruby. I saw you leave so i followed you. I saw everything. What happened?"

I looked up there was Skull Boy hovering above me. Smiling.

I laughed sarcastically and looked up "you only ever want to know what's happened. You have no sympathy do you? ey? let me answer that. NO!" I cried more.

"I'm sorry Ruby don't tell me i don't want to know really. I am sorry. Honestly for everything. My nosiness' my. Everything basically."

I laughed this time for real.

He sat on the rock beside me and we stared into each others eyes. Then kissed. Afterwards i looked across. A lamppost. Not quite the way i wished for when i was little. But still as special then.

"This is wrong i am sorry Skull Boy. I. I don't love you." Lies yet again. He looked astonished. Saddened. Heartbroken.

As was i.

I loved Martin and i d hurt him. If he leaves me. I-i ll be heartbroken just like Skull Boy. Possibly like Martin. But then again i felt saddened now aswell. Because i love Skull Boy and i just said the biggest lie i could of told anyone.

I sat back down. "Skull Boy. Its. I lied."

He looked up "What? you either love me or you don't Ruby."

"I do. But i love Martin to. And he s my boyfriend so, he has to come first."

"Sure. Let him mistreat you and be nasty to you. But you know he loves you. Obviously."

"When has he been nasty to me? Eh? I don't remember once."

"How about down our path!"

"He wasn't nasty to me. I WAS NASTY TO HIM!"

I left then, it was really dark out now and i was quite worried but my moon was out now. She made a bright side of this dark side. The dark knight. It made me turn round and look over to the hill and think. Should i go over it. Back down that gloomy brick road. Away from Gloomsville. Then i thought. No.

I walked and walked through Gloomsville and then. There it was. The house. His house. Or as he d say. His studio were he can come alive and show his true inner self. Be his own artist.

**Chapter 5**

**This is it**

Martins house looked gloomy on the outside. But was so much more on the in. Many people would look at the Skull building and the go away please? sign outside and think. Ugh. But not me. Well usually. Not today. I was worried, Nervous , Sad , hopeless. And it didnt help that his house was shaped as a Skull.

_Skull Boy._

The words near killed me. as they echoed through my mind. Making my brain burst at its seems.

I knocked on the door.

Martin opened it. Then closed it.

I knocked again.

He opened the door. "WHAT?"

"I was sad in a mood. Angry with myself. Iris. EVERYONE!"

"Well it was out of your character. When i arrived here only one thing caught my attention. You. For how bright you are and happy you are in such a gloomy place. And that's why i loved you and that's why i still love you."

And then . . . . .

We kissed.


End file.
